yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Meeting a herd of Mammoths and Mastodons/Gaining control of Genesis Park
Here is how Meeting a herd of Mammoths and Mastodons and Gaining control of Genesis Park goes in Genesis Park. At the Visitor's Center, Solar Flare was getting worried. King Solar Flare: We'll never find the foals in time. Professor Mosquito Amber: Your majesty, My grandfoals are still out there with your granddaughters and their friends. We must have faith in their safety. Sensei Garmadon: He's right, King Solar Flare. They'll make it back safely soon. Then, Raptor Claw and Ellie arrived carrying Stanley on a medical clinic. Princess Luna: It's Raptor Claw and Ellie, And Stanley's badly hurt. Mickey Mouse: Oh, My nephews are still out there. Donald Duck: And so are Huey, Dewy and Louie. Goofy: I hope Yuna, Gilbert, their friends, Max and his friends are okay. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: So, What's going on here? Prince Isamu: (fusses for Yuna) Princess Luna: Now, Now, Isamu. It's okay. Flurry Heart: (crying) Dean Cadance: It's okay, Flurry Heart. Shh. Hiro: Yuna and the others are missing. Goofy: Gawrsh. Horace Horsecollar: That's awful. Princess Luna: And so are Professor Mosquito Amber's grandchildren, Alexis and Jim. Larry: I hope they're okay. Ellie: Me too. Professor Mosquito Amber: Don't worry, We must keep our hopes up for their safety. Princess Luna: Right, Professor. All we can do now is wait for their return. Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends are traveling through the park. Then, Yuna spotted something. Princess Yuna: Guys, Look! Princess Sharon: It's a whole herd of Mammoths and Mastodons of each species. Princess Solarna: Look at those. Rarity (Human): They're remarkable. Princess Flurry Heart: Great species. Ford Pines: (surprised) It's so beautiful. Dipper Pines: A whole herds of them. Fluttershy (Human): They're like elephants. Then, Yuna led the Matriarchs of each species and the herds up towards them. Nyx: They look very protective. Princess Yuna: Don't worry, I got this. Mammoths and Mastodons were gathering around Yuna, They trusted Yuna for her kindness. Mirage the Illusionist (Human): No worries, Yuna. They're perfectly harmless just like taming elephants. Princess Yuna: It's okay, Guys. They're not going to hurt us! Princess Flurry Heart: If our folks can see us now. Pinkie Pie (Human): Ours too. Max Goof: My dad is not going to believe this. Sour Sweet (Human): Tell me about it. Sunburst (Human): Do you think it's safe? Ford Pines: Don't worry, Sunburst. Yuna was great with them. Princess Skyla: (giggles as the calves rapped their trunks around her and her sisters gently) I think these calves like me. Armor Bride: Look at their fur! Sweetie Heart: They're so warm! Scander: Their trunks would keep us warm like scarves. Britney Sweet: And during the cold. Sweetie Belle (Human): They're cute. Jojo McDodd: They sure are. Sunset Shimmer (Human): I've never seen anything like it. Sherman: Mr. Peabody is not gonna believe this. Penny Peterson: Not even my parents. Armor Bride: I wish Grimlock and the Dinobots were here. Phineas Flynn: Look at it this way, We'll be back at the Visitor's Center in no time. Twilight Sparkle (Human): I hope so. Spike (Human): Me too. Rarity (Human): I missed going home soon. Ford Pines: Let's get some rest, Everyone. We've got a long journey ahead tomorrow. So, Everyone gathered around the mammoths and mastodon herds and sleep on their sleeping bags. Meanwhile, The group are facing a difficult problem. They kept thinking about Yuna and her friends, They were getting more worried. Mickey Mouse: There's gotta be a way to get the power back. Princess Celestia: Mommy loves my little Indy so much. (kisses Indy) Prince Indy: (laughs) Princess Anna: (fusses over her mother) Princess Celestia: (picks up Anna and kisses her) I love you too, Anna. Ellie: Genesis Park means a whole lot to my father. I just hope our children are alright. Larry: Don't worry, It'll be okay. The important thing is that we have to keep Genesis Park from ending up like Jurassic Park. Professor Mosquito Amber: We must do what we can to gain control of the Park. Will you please shut down the system? Doctor Incubator: (gulps and gets to his hooves) You asked for it. He walks slowly across the room to a red metal box on the wall. He takes a key from his belt, unlocks the door, and opens it. There is a row of four switches inside. He flips them off, one by one, leaving only a single lever left. His hand hovers over it... and he flips the lever. Doctor Incubator: And you got it. Soos Ramirez: Dudes, Why is it so dark in here!? Every monitor, Every terminal, every fluorescent light shuts out. plunging them into near-darkness. They just sit in eerie stillness for a moment. King Solar Flare: How long will this take? Doctor Incubator: 'Bout thirty seconds. Professor Mosquito Amber: Then let's make it count. Ellie: Won't be long now. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (crying in the dark) Princess Celestia: Shh, It's okay, My babies. It's okay. Prince Flashlight: (crying in the dark) Twilight Sparkle: Shh, Don't cry, Flashlight, Mommy's here. Prince Tyrone: (crying in the dark) Princess Cadance: It's okay, Tyrone. Everything's going to be just fine. Prince Isamu: (crying in the dark) Princess Luna: There, There, Isamu. Mama's here. Don't cry. Flurry Heart: (crying in the dark) Dean Cadance: Shh, There, There, Flurry Heart. Finally, Dr. Incubator turns back to the box. He flips the row of safety switches back again, then hesitates by the main switch. Dr. Incubator: Hold on. He throws it. And nothing happens, There is a very long pause. Gremlin Gus: It's not working. Dr. Incubator: Uh... Raptor Claw: Listen, Which of you knows how to handle a gun? Incubator, Who can't quite understand this, Races over to the main monitor. Hiro: We alicorn only know about using magic. Dr. Incubator: HAH! It's okay! It's okay! Look! See that?! LOOK! They stare at the monitor, Which glows with a faint amber light, the only mechanical thing in the room that's on. The left hand corner of the screen displays two words: system ready. Dr. Incubator looks at them, His face triumphant. Dr. Incubator: It's on! It worked! Mickey Mouse: Perfect. Raptor Claw: Wait a minute, What do you mean "worked"? Everything is still off! Dr. Incubator: The shutdown must have tripped the circuit breakers. All we have to do is turn them back on, reboot a few systems in here, the phones, security doors, half a dozen others but it worked! System ready! Princess Celestia: Where are the breakers? Dr. Incubator: Out in the maintenance shed. Other side of the compound. Three minutes, And you can have the power back on in the entire park. Professor Mosquito Amber: Just to be safe, I'd like to have everybody in the emergency bunker until the whole system is back on its feet again. Mickey Mouse: Right away, Professor. Everyone came up with a plan to bring back power. So, Some groups took off to the maintenance shed. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225